twinbeefandomcom-20200214-history
Pop'n TwinBee
Pop'n TwinBee (Game Boy)}} is a top-view shoot 'em up game originally released by Konami for the Super Famicom on March 26, 1993 in Japan. It is a direct follow-up to the arcade game ''Detana!! TwinBee. The European Super NES version was published by Konami's Palcom Software division and was the first of three TwinBee games localized for the European market, followed by a Game Boy game (which was actually an earlier game titled TwinBee Da!! in Japan) and the side-scrolling platform game Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures. __TOC__ Plot The game's opening sequence shows TwinBee and WinBee patrolling the skies of Donburi Island when they suddenly receive a distress signal from a young girl named Madoka. Madoka reveals that she is the granddaughter of Dr. Mardock, who was once a benevolent scientist until a bump in the head turned him insane. Dr. Mardock now seeks to conquer the world with his Acorn Crew and only TwinBee and WinBee can stop him. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Detana!! TwinBee, the second coin-op game in the series, but with a few notable additions and changes. Like in previous TwinBee, up to two players can play simultaneously, Player 1 controls TwinBee, while Player 2 controls WinBee. When the player begins the game, they'll be asked to enter their name and choose between three types of multiples. The player's objective is to maneuver their spacecraft through a series of seven stages and defeat every enemy who gets in the way, facing a boss at the end of each stage. Unlike previous games, instead of extra lives, the player has a life meter that determines how much damage the player's ship can take before losing. When the player loses, they will be given a chance to restart at the stage where they left off, but only limited chances are given to continue. Like in previous TwinBee games, the player shoots at airborne enemies with their gun and drops bombs to the land. The player can also attack airborne enemies with their ship's punches as well at close range. The player can shoot tiny-sized replicas of their ship that will fly and attack all on-screen enemies. The player can only perform this attack based on the number of stocks they have. During a 2-player, one player can give the other player a bit of their life energy to replenish it or even use the other player's ship as a projectile against the enemy. As usual, the main power-up items are bells that can change colors by shooting them in the air, giving the player a different upgrade when one is retrieved depending on the bell's color. On the game's option settings, the player can adjust the game's difficulty, controls, and sound, as well as switch between "normal" and "couple" mode. During couple mode, the enemy attacks will aim primarily at Player 1 if two players are playing together. This feature is intended to allow less experienced players enjoy the game if they're playing with a more experience partner. Stages and bosses Related products *''TwinBee Portable'' – Compilation containing Pop'n TwinBee. Gallery Pop'n TwinBee - 01.jpg|Magazine advertisement Videos External links *[http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/shooting_tsp/twin/index.html TwinBee Portable] at Konami Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Super Famicom games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Pop'n TwinBee